A vehicle airbelt apparatus has been disclosed (see patent reference 1) in which an occupant restraint webbing with an inflation portion passes through a belt guide disposed at a shoulder portion of a seatback, and the inflation portion can be inflated by an inflator fixed to a seatback frame.    Patent reference 1: Japanese National Publication No. 2002-527282